leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yasuo
}} Habilidades Las habilidades de Yasuo no tienen un costo asociado y su uso está solamente limitado por enfriamiento. Su barra de recursos muestra su mecánica única: Flujo. Yasuo puede tener hasta de Flujo. Yasuo genera un 1% de su Flujo máximo cada 46 unidades que camina, requiriendo un total de para obtener el Flujo máximo. El Flujo no se degrada ni se genera en inactividad. Como el Flujo se genera en base a la distancia recorrida, se acumula con desplazamientos, teleportaciones, o cuando se lo desplaza con efectos de control de masas. La probabilidad de Golpe Crítico de Yasuo se multiplica por dos, pero el daño infligido por sus golpes críticos es reducido un 10% (25% en Tempestad de Acero). |description2= Al llegar a Flujo máximo, la próxima vez que Yasuo reciba daño de un campeón o monstruo, convierte primero su Flujo en un escudo que absorbe daño. Después de 2 segundos, si le sigue quedando, Yasuo pierde todo su Flujo. }} | hace 225% de daño en vez de 250%. La reducción no es una reducción de su estadística de daño con ataques críticos ** El 10% de penalización de daño no afecta efectos en impacto (como la ), con la excepción de . ** Golpeas críticos con Tempestad de Acero no afecta el daño base de (tanto para los propósitos de calcular el daño adicional como la reducción del 10%). * Cuando la barra de Flujo está llena, al recibir daño de un campeón o monstruo neutral, primero se produce un escudo que reduce el daño recibido hasta la cantidad máxima de Flujo o hasta 2 segundos. ** El daño negado por el escudo aparece como un indicador azul. Por ejemplo, . }} }} Yasuo lanza su espada hacia adelante, infligiendo daño Yasuo thrusts his sword forward, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 475-unit line. If cast while using Sweeping Blade, the area of effect is changed to a ~375-radius circle around Yasuo.}} Igual que la primera activa.}} Yasuo brandishes his sword causing a whirlwind to tear forward in a ~900-unit line, dealing physical damage and knocking airborne all enemies hit. If cast while using Sweeping Blade, the area of effect is changed to an ~375-radius circle around Yasuo. This active resets the chain.}} |description2 =Steel Tempest can critically strike, having a 25% damage penalty. Without any additional critical damage the bonus damage equals . Additionally, on-hit effects will be applied to the first enemy hit within 475-unit range. The cooldown and cast time of Steel Tempest is reduced based on Yasuo's bonus attack speed and unaffected by cooldown reduction. |leveling2= |static= |cost= |costtype= |range=See below }} | of his bonus attack speed. This is capped at 66% cooldown reduction with 114% bonus attack speed. At max rank, the minimum cooldown is seconds ( attack speed). ** Yasuo's attack speed per level is factored into Steel Tempest's cooldown reduction and cast time reduction. At level 18, Yasuo has a total of 59% bonus attack speed from leveling alone which reduces Steel Tempest's cooldown by 34% (and he requires only 55% attack speed from items, runes and masteries to reach the cap). Steel Tempest's cooldown is effectively reduced by per level. * Way of the Wanderer's critical strike damage penalty with Steel Tempest is 25% instead of 10%. With 100% critical damage (base), the bonus damage equates to simply (200% ); with 150% critical damage (Base + ), the bonus damage equates to AD}}(250% ). * Critically striking with Steel Tempest is calculated on cast, not per enemy hit. * The third cast will still knock enemies airborne when it strikes as a point-blank area of effect. }} }} Yasuo generates a percentage of his maximum Flow whenever he uses in addition to the amount that is generated for the distance moved. |description2= Yasuo creates a gust of wind that travels forward to form a wall 400 units away from himself. The wall slowly drifts forward over seconds, blocking all enemy projectiles with the exception of tower hits. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= }} | seconds to travel forward from Yasuo to form the wall, but will still block projectiles as with the fully formed wall during that time (for a total of 4 seconds as listed in the in-game tooltip). * The wall grants sight over a small area. * A '''projectile' is any entity with a velocity that is not classified as a unit (champions, minions, monsters, etc). ** Moving units are not blocked under any circumstance, including dash abilities. Champion-summoned units, such as and , are not considered to be units until they hit the ground - and thus will interact with Wind Wall while en route. }} }} Yasuo dashes 475 units in the direction of the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them briefly. The speed of the dash scales with Yasuo's bonus movement speed. |description2=Each cast increases the next dash's base damage by 25% for 5 seconds, up to 100% bonus damage. Yasuo cannot use Sweeping Blade on an enemy that's already been marked. |leveling= |leveling2= |static= |cost= |costtype= |range=475 }} | }} Yasuo blinks to the nearest visible airborne enemy champion to the cursor, instantly generating maximum Flow. Upon arriving, he suspends all airborne units within a 400-radius of his target in the air for 1 second while dealing physical damage to all of them. Once he lands, Yasuo gains 50% penetration to bonus armor for 15 seconds. |description2=Casting Last Breath will reset the chain on Steel Tempest. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range=1200 }} | as an example: "Subtract half the enemy's bonus armor, then subtract 35% of the total remaining armor." CertainlyT gives the formula for Last Breath's armor penetration * Yasuo may cast Steel Tempest while casting Last Breath. * Note that "Airborne" is a classification of enemy enforced crowd control and not a visual description. Only airborne-type crowd control sourced from an enemy champion will count for the purposes of Last Breath. ** Jumps, including abilities recognized as , do not classify the unit as being Airborne. ** Bouncing animations, such as during , do not classify the unit as being Airborne (though the enemy targets he hits with it are knocked Airborne and will function with Last Breath). : * * and * * and * * * * * * * * and * + * * * * * * and * and * * * * * (Third cast only) * * * * * and (Active) * * ** Probably bug: both allied and enemy pillars will work. * * and * * * (Third strike only) and * (Third strike only) and * and * * The following abilities are not classified as airborne or are specifically excluded: * Sweeping Blow and Fluid Knockup * Grab * }} }} }} References fr:Yasuo cs:Yasuo pl:Yasuo de:Yasuo